Alois and Lenora
by CSMichaelis
Summary: One shot sequel to Alois and Naveen takes place the night Lenora is born. Alois looked at the infant and knew his life had changed he had never been so happy


Alois was exhausted, he had given birth to a beautiful baby girl earlier in the day and although he in pain and wanted to sleep,he found that he couldn't take his mind off of the infant lying in a cradle beside his bed. He sat up in bed and inched closer to the edge of the bed where he allowed his feet to touch the floor.

Alois shivered and wrapped his robe around his body, the child's cyan eyes opened and looked around.

"Hello Lenora,it's mommy." He said with a smile. "I know you've had a big day but I want you to know that I'm so glad you're here. I also want you to know that...you changed my life,made it better. I used to be very selfish among many other things, but I promise you that won't happen anymore,because you're more important than anything else." The tiny girl began to fuss causing her mother to stand and lift her into his arms. He winced at the pain as he lowered himself back to the side of the bed.

"It's okay Love,I've got you." Alois comforted, he was surprised by how quickly the instinct kicked in.

"Mommy loves you so much Lenora. I'm going to do my best to make sure you're always happy and that you know you're always loved. " Lenora relaxed in her mother's arms.

"I bet you're hungry, the healer said you would be eating every couple hours and it's about that time." Alois laid his daughter in her cradle and walked to the dresser where Naveen had placed the bottles and prepared to feed her. He stopped half way back to wait for the pain to ease.

"I'm coming Lenora." He called softly as she once again became fussy. He made his way back to the bed and put the bottle down to pick up the infant. She stopped instantly.

"You wanted me?' His heart melted as he began to feed her, positioning himself to lean against the headboard of his bed.

"I never thought I'd be doing this, holding you, feeding you it's like a wonderful dream. I wanted you so much, now here you are,lying in my arms and- Ciel was right, you are worth it. My beautiful baby girl,I love you." Alois carefully kissed her head.

After she finished, her eyes began to close.

"You should sleep, you're going to be awake again soon, maybe we'll let daddy give it to you. Sweet dreams my little one." Alois started the mobile that Claude had given them for her and smiled as she quietly drifted into sleep. Alois turned to lie down but became lightheaded and felt himself beginning to fall. He faintly heard naveen call his name,he never touched the floor. He shifted his gaze to find his mate holding him close.

after lifting Alois up, he placed him on the bed.

"Precious one, what were you thinking, the healer said that you have to stay in bed, are you alright?" Naveen kissed his mate's head.

"I'm fine, Lenora was hungry and I couldn't just let her lie there crying." Naveen's emerald eyes widened in shock.

"You fed her?"

"Of course I fed her,she's my daughter."

"I- I could have gotten everything for you, you could have been seriously hurt. You could -" Alois reached up and stroked Naveen's short black hair.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"For what precious?"

"Loving me as much as you do, for caring about me, and for Lenora. I love you both so much." Naveen smiled, he lowered himself into the edge of the bed.

"I should be thanking you for our daughter, it's because of you that she's here with us now. You are a wonderful mother already, our baby girl knows it. I love you so much Alois,you and Lenora have made my life complete.I couldn't ever want more. But please, the healer said bed rest until you've begun to heal, you must lie down, if our daughter needs you, I will bring her, if you need anything at all, I will get it, just rest. " Alois nodded and allowed his mate to pull the blanket over him.

"Naveen, will you bring her closer?"

"Certainly precious one." He stood up and pulled the cradle close.

"Now, Lenora is resting and you should be as well, I will not be far, Miss Hannah is in her room and Luca is downstairs playing with victor. Please call one of us if you need us."

"I will."

"promise me."

"I promise." Naveen kissed him once more and left him to rest. Alois smiled at his daughter.

"Goodnight my precious little girl, I love you more than anything, and I'll see you in a few hours."


End file.
